Mikhail Volkov
Mankind’s history is defined by war. And war by the soldiers who fight it. But what if we could create a better soldier? Someone did, and in the 1798 the Lazarus project was created led by a scientist named James Hawkins. It’s purpose to create the perfect killing machine, after all why send men to their deaths when a regiment of enhanced soldiers could be sent against any resistance and emerge victorious? Jonathan Richmond couldn’t complain about the life he had, born in London during the 18th century he wanted for nothing. Growing up his familial status opened doors and granted him opportunities others at the time could only dream of which led to him delving into various activities and hobbies. Occasionally because they were potentially useful, others simply because he felt like it. An area he showed particular skill in related to anatomy and medicine both herbal and practise which led him on to eventually study every aspect tied to the subject. One thing was constant, in every pastime he would give his heart and soul into whatever he was dabbling in that week. He just had to be the best - a trait which still remains with him to this day but if you expected this to make him egocentric you’d be wrong. He is prone to being incredibly humble and often downplays just how many talents he has perfected over the years - utilising every moment of his life to learn something new to extend his repertoire. Towards the turn of the century war broke out between France and various other European countries in what is today known as the Napoleonic Wars. Jonathan by the time the wars arrived was a successfully practising physician and after hearing the tales from overseas decided that his talents were being wasted at home when so many were being injured or killed overseas. The decision led to a major change in his life and he signed up to aid the war effort. He entered training and once more wished to prove his worth which is exactly what he went on to do. Jon displayed himself to be incredibly strong and diligent in his work; working up the ranks until he was not only a part of command but also entrusted as head medic to his company - a position he took on with pride. The war proved to be a blessing and a curse for Jon, and by 1807 his regiment had proven themselves to be incredibly successful in repelling the French attacks launched against the allied lines. They were deemed so successful that they were singled out to be part of a new regime - one which if successful would shorten the length of the wars considerably along with making them the best fighters on any battlefield. Little did he realise that he would be the sole survivor to escape this program. For months they were kept on a secluded military base and were subject to rigorous regimes whilst being fed a cocktail of drugs to promote or alter the specific genes key to being a successful soldier. Little did the participants realise that besides actual drugs they were also being dosed with vampiric blood which was being donated from the project create and extremely elusive Mr. Hawkins. They all reached the final treatment of their course and after entering a room for final examination each soldier was stabbed, just like his friends this was the day Jon died. The only difference being that this death unlike the many he had witnessed on battlefields before was not permanent. He woke a few days later from an intense fever confused but with senses more superior to anything he had experienced before. The deeds which followed are something indescribable - those who survived the transition were now subject to the influence of their sire’s will due to the dosages of addictive narcotics they had been fed over the months of their regime. The only way the soldiers would receive the next fix was by successfully completing a mission that benefitted not the war effort but James’ own will and then returning to the compound. Humans had always been wary of the compound in the forest, but rumours spread of what happened inside the walls and eventually it led to a raid on the base in which James was killed and all those under his influence were left to fend for themselves. During the raid Jon took his chances and fled, with no plan or money he set to wandering whilst attempting to curb the withdrawal symptoms as best he could, until after multiple relapses he managed to get himself straight. The months of trials still affects him today, triggering migraines and dizzy spells when he does find himself too stressed out. Burdened with the guilt of abandoning his friends and shamed of what he had become he knew that returning home was no longer an option for him. So he travelled, utilising his extra time to learn how to curb his impulse for blood and sell his trade as a physician to any ailing individuals he might come upon. He was quick to learn any new medical practises as they were discovered, until he found that with his level head and steady hands he was actually an excellent surgeon; a fact which surprises most when they learn that he, a vampire, manages to work around blood on an almost daily basis without too much incident and still be successful. Not much is known about how Jon came to Astoria or his past and he prefers to keep it that way. He travelled the world for many years being careful never to leave any trail and was meticulous in the removal of any evidence relating to his existence from every records archive or database. He is effectively a ghost and because of this nobody’s exactly sure where the Brit came from; the man simply showed up one day offering his service in return for refuge. One thing you should know that is key; he isn’t at all trustful of the Helios project and until further results are proven and verified he isn’t intending on touching the project with a barge pole.